Forever With You
by hidekobaisotei
Summary: Sora berjanji pada Kairi bahwa ia akan selalu bersama, tetapi apakah mereka akan tetap bisa bersama selamanya? WARNING : OOC, GAJE, Author Nubi


**Kingdom Hearts milik SQUARE ENIX dan Disney**

 ** _Forever With You_ milik saya**

US

Seorang gadis berumur sekitar 15 tahun sedang duduk di tepi pantai sambil memandangi ombak yang menari nari. Setiap sepulang sekolah dia selalu mengunjungi pantai yang terletak lumayan dekat dengan sekolah nya. Dia hanya perlu berjalan sekitar 15 menit dari sekolahnya.

"Hei Kairi!" gadis itu tersenyum saat dia mendengar panggilan dari sosok yang amat ia cintai.

"Hai Sora" gadis yang bernama Kairi membalas sapaan dari seseorang yang bernama Sora ini.

"Aku belikan es krim kesukaanmu ini, Sea Salt Ice Cream!" kata Sora sambil memberikan es krim kesukaan Kairi dan Sora juga.

"Terima kasih Sora.." ucap Kairi sambil tersenyum. Kini mereka berdua sedang menikmati es krim sambil memandangi lautan. Sudah biasa mereka seperti ini setiap sepulang sekolah. Mungkin sebagai refreshing setelah stress karena pelajaran di sekolah.

Kairi dan Sora sudah kenal sejak mereka kecil. Mereka selalu bermain di pulau kecil bernama Destiny Island, bersama Riku sahabat mereka juga yang telah pindah ke kota lain untuk meneruskan SMA nya. Riku biasanya suka mengunjungi Twilight Town saat liburan. Kairi mempunyai perasaan yang sangat kuat terhadap Sora. Sora selalu menghibur Kairi bila ia sedih. Dengan senyum malaikat Sora, kesedihan Kairi tiba tiba hilang begitu saja. Sora pun sebenarnya juga mempunyai perasaan pada Kairi, tapi ia pikir Kairi lebih menyukai Riku daripada dia.

"Hei Kairi,"

"Ada apa, Sora?"

"Setiap kita ke pantai ini, aku jadi rindu Riku.."

"Iya.. Aku rindu tawa dia, senyum dia"

"Tapi tak apalah.. Aku masih punya kamu" tiba-tiba wajah Sora memerah

"Ha? Maksudnya?"

"Ahh.. Lupakan saja perkataanku tadi" kata Sora sambil memalingkan muka

Kairi hanya tertawa kecil, dan menggandeng tangan Sora lembut.

"Aku ingin.. Kita selamanya seperti ini, Sora. Tetap bersama, melewati rintangan bersama.." kata Kairi sambil tersenyum. "..dan.. Aku tak mau kehilangan engkau Sora. Karna kau sangatlah penting dalam hidupku ini. Kau selalu menyemangatiku, jika aku dalam masalah kau selalu menghiburku. Aku.. Aku.. Mencintaimu, Sora.." setitik air menetes yang membasahi pipi nya yang putih itu.

Sora tak dapat berkata apa pun, hatinya terasa antara senang dan sedih, senang karna Kairi mencintai dia juga dan sedih karna beberapa bulan lagi dia harus meninggalkan Twilight Town dan pindah ke kota yang sama dengan Riku.

"Apakah kau janji bahwa kau akan tetap bersama ku?" kata Kairi sambil mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

Sora sangat bingung, dia harus berkata 'ya' atau 'tidak'. Sora benar-benar bingung, ia juga kesal karna ia harus pindah ke universitas yang sama dengan Riku, nanti. Sora kali ini sedang tinggal bersama neneknya. Sora sebenarnya tinggal di White Town, begitu pula dengan Riku. Sora dan Riku selama 10 tahun telah tinggal bersama nenek Sora di Twilight Town. Orang tua Sora sangat dekat dengan orang tua Riku. Sora pun juga sering main ke rumah Riku sewaktu kecil, mereka sudah dekat seperti kakak dan adik.

Riku dititipkan oleh nenek Sora karna orang tua Riku sedang bekerja di luar negri. Sora pertama kali tinggal di rumah neneknya karna sedang liburan. Lalu dia menyukai tempat ini dan akhirnya ingin tinggal disini. Orang tua nya mengijinkannya, setiap natal mereka mengunjungi Sora dan menginap selama dua minggu.

Sora pertama kali bertemu Kairi sekitar umur 7 tahun di pantai. Kairi tak sengaja menabrak Sora, lalu akhirnya mereka berkenalan. Mereka setiap sore selalu janjian di pantai untuk bermain, Riku juga ikut waktu itu.

Sora di suruh pindah ke White Town dengan alasan orang tua Sora sudah tak bisa mengunjungi Sora lagi karna ayah Sora sudah tak dapat jatah liburan pada hari Natal. Twilight Town dengan White Town sangat jauh, harus dengan pesawat. Karna Twilight Town dan White Town beda daerah.

"Um.. Ya aku janji Kairi.. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu" kata Sora sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kalung yang bergambar hati (logo Kingdom Hearts) dari kantong celananya.

Sora terpaksa untuk berbohong karna dia tak mau menyakiti hati Kairi.

"Apa ini?"

"Ini hadiah dariku untukmu. Bisa aja aku tak bisa menepati janji ku, jadi supaya kau selalu mengingatku aku berikan ini" kata Sora sambil tersenyum

"Wah, bagus sekali Sora."

"Mau kupakai kan?" Kairi menggangguk, lalu Sora memasang kalung itu di leher Kairi

"Kau cantik dengan kalung itu" kata Sora sambil tersenyum. Kairi memerah mendengar Sora memujinya.

Tiba-tiba Kairi memeluknya.

"Terima kasih.." ucap Kairi sambil tersenyum dan air mata nya yang menetes.

Sora tersenyum, dan mengecup kening Kairi. "Sama sama"

US

 _Satu hari sebelum hari kelulusan SM_ _A_

"Baik anak-anak, kini teman kita Sora akan meninggalkan sekolah ini." Kata Bu Guru.

Ya, sekarang adalah waktu nya. Sora merasa tak tega untuk meninggalkan Kairi tanpa memberitahu Kairi sebelumnya. Sora merasa bersalah, Kairi pasti akan membencinya karna secara tiba-tiba Sora akan pindah sekolah.

Kairi hanya mematung mendengar kata kata Bu Guru. Dia ingin menangis tapi dia tahan, kepalanya menunduk, wajahnya tertutup oleh rambutnya.

"Sora, apa ada pesan terakhir sebelum meninggalkan sekolah ini?" lanjut Bu Guru

"Um, ya.. Untuk seseorang yang dekat padaku, maafkan aku. Aku tak dapat menetapi janji kita. Aku tak memberitahumu karna aku tak ingin menyakiti perasaanmu. Jika kamu membenciku, silahkan. Tak masalah. Jika kamu ingin menamparku, silahkan. Aku terima. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku. Terima kasih telah menemaniku selama 7 tahun ini." Kata Sora sambil menatap ke arah Kairi.

Murid-murid bertanya-tanya, siapa seseorang yang Sora bicarakan?

Kairi terbelakak setelah mendengar pesan Sora. Kairi semakin tak bisa menahan tangisnya, lalu ia meminta ijin untuk ke belakang.

Sora tahu, Kairi ingin ke belakang untuk menangis. Sora melirik ke arah meja Kairi, dia melihat kalung tergeletak di meja. Sora seperti tidak asing dengan benda itu, dan ternyata benar. Itu kalung pemberian Sora. Kairi melepaskan kalung itu.

US

Kairi sekarang terlihat agak murung hari ini, setelah tahu bahwa Sora akan pindah sekolah. Kairi menjadi selalu melamun saat pelajaran dan menjadi pendiam. Senyum bahagia Kairi kali ini sedang hilang. Sora ingin menghibur dia, tapi Sora mengurung niatnya.

Sora juga menjadi tak fokus belajar. Dia selalu menatap Kairi diam diam saat pelajaran. Kadang dia menggambar Kairi di bukunya. Menggambar Kairi saat tersenyum bahagia. Saat istirahat yang biasanya mereka makan bersama, sekarang makan sendiri sendiri.

Karna sudah tak tahan lagi, Sora akhirnya menyapa Kairi dengan lembut.

"Um.. Hai, Kairi" sapa Sora

"…" Kairi tak menjawab apapun.

"Kau marah?"

"…"

Sora menghela nafas "Baiklah, kalau kamu marah. Maaf tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya"

Saat Sora ingin meninggalkan Kairi, tiba-tiba Kairi memanggilnya.

"..Sora.." panggil Kairi pelan

"Ya, Kairi?"

"..bodoh.."

"A-apa?" Sora terkejut dengan perkataan Kairi.

"Kau bodoh"

"Y-ya aku tau aku bodoh"

"Sangat sangat bodoh! Karna tak memberitahuku dulu sebelumnya!" kata Kairi sambil mengangkat kepalanya

"Maafkan aku.. Aku tak mau menyakitimu"

Air mata Kairi mulai mengalir kembali. Sora menghapus air mata Kairi yang mengalir.

"Maaf.. Aku harus meninggalkanmu. Aku tak bisa menetapi janji." Kata Sora sambil menyentuh pipi Kairi.

Kairi pun berdiri dan meninggalkan Sora sambil menangis. Sora hanya menatap punggung Kairi dengan tatapan bersalah.

US

Sepulang sekolah Sora pergi menuju pantai. Dia ingin menenangkan pikirannya dulu. Dia melihat batang kayu kecil lalu dia mainkan di pasir. Dia menulis nama Kairi. Pikirannya sekarang dipenuhi oleh Kairi.

Tiba-tiba ia menangkap sosok gadis yang tak asing baginya. Gadis berambut merah, ya itu Kairi. Sora segera berjalan menuju gadis itu.

"Kairi.." kata Sora sambil menyentuh bahu Kairi.

"Apa?"

"Kamu marah?"

* * *

Tinggalkan saya sebuah review yah, saya masih newbie disini harap maklumkan


End file.
